


More Than Anything, What Do You Want?

by arazialotis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, NSFW, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, minor spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arazialotis/pseuds/arazialotis
Summary: Michael is intrigued by a girl that gives him a very direct answer to a question he so badly wants answered





	More Than Anything, What Do You Want?

He wasn’t here for her. He intended to meet with their leader. A supervisor with a passionate and dedicated cause. A mission of her own. Some may say for world peace, to heal the broken, to save the lost. And he wanted her answer. Until the fragile girl swiftly passed by him in the office lobby.

His curiosity got the best of him. He stalked her slowly, through the maze of cubicles, back to her pathetic excuse for a work space. Papers were scattered in a disorganized manner. There was no uniformity or connection between the depressing attempts at decorations to liven up the space. Two coffee mugs and three thermoses sprawled about, all dirty and collecting dust.

Before she had sat down, ear buds were already in as she blurred out the distractions of the world. She didn’t even notice his hovering presence. He studied her features. Her skin seemed to be lacking a healthy glow. Eyes dark and sunken in. Her spirit worn and defeated.

He cleared his throat and stepped closer, his shadow looming over her. She jumped back, startled, but quickly regained her composure, and pulled out her ear phones.

She looked him up and down, hiding something from him. Perhaps a want, a desire. “Can I help you?” She blurted out.

“I just have a question…” He stated. She stayed silent, allowing him permission to continue. “What do you want? More than anything, what do you want?”

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. “A good fucking orgasm.” She muttered under her breath, so slightly human ears would have not heard. She turned back to her computer pretending to read through emails. “I mean if this for employee satisfaction or whatever, I’ve been here for five years and have yet to find the damn coke machine. Seriously, it’d pay for itself in a month.” She rambled over his thoughts.

Michael inhaled sharply at her first answer. It wasn’t what he was looking for. He’d been on a search for an intriguing answer for weeks. Someone to carry on his mission with him. But they all turned out to be liars or hypocrites. Yet, this girl got straight to the point. Highlighting her own sinful nature. Of course, with all humans it came down to their primitive desires. And for once, he thought to indulge it. To fulfill her need. To satisfy the answer to his repeated question. Yes, he had a mission, but a few moments with her would not hinder his quest.

With the snap of his fingers they were both transported to his place; a place of solitude, thought, and escape. Though Michael seemed to despise humanity, it was obvious he was drawn to it’s sophistication. The brick walls raised to high ceilings with exposed piping. White furniture accentuated the studio high rise.

“What the fuck?!” She gasped.

Michael took authority over her attention. “Did you mean what you said?” His fingers dancing at the hem of his pants, already knowing her answer.

Her eyes darted between his and the button begging to be popped open. She ran through the consequences in her mind. Her answer slipping out, surprising her. “Yes.” 

He undid the button, his cock springing forward. “Prove it.” 

She fell to her knees, already subservient to him. He inched closer to her, dangling in front of her face. She pushed up, reaching him with her mouth, slowly licking back and forth, gently teasing of what was to come. He slid his hand into her hair, pulling back. Her neck arched and she willingly opened her mouth wider. He plunged into her, already choking her on the length and thickness. She pulled back, but he held her steady, inching in and out as saliva coated him.

He thrust deeper into the back of her throat, plugging her nose with his finger and thumb, enjoying watching her squirm, though she did not protest. Her face turned red and tears welled as she choked on his swell. Just before the moment she broke he pulled out, allowing her relief. She coughed out spit.

“Well done.” He praised her. She lifted up, eager for more, but he reached down and grabbed her around the neck. “I believe I owe you the pleasure.”

He lifted her in the air, her feet searching for steady ground as she clawed at his hand. He threw her across the room, to the kitchen counter, stopping her before she harshly collided against its sharp edge. Her eyes filled with wonder about this mysterious stranger but he did not permit her time to dwell.

Sharply he spun her around pressing her chest onto the counter, and hoisting her further up so she would meet his waist. He further undid himself, sliding his pants to the floor before going for hers. In one swift motion, he completely removed all semblance of her clothing, and she laid naked, quivering before him.

His fingers danced over the hem of her entrance. He didn’t even have to feel to know that she was wet, ready for him.

“Please.” She begged.

His cock twitched at her request. He craved more. His hand came down hard against her ass. “Again.” He commanded.

She gasped in shocked. “Please.”

“Please what?” He remained steady and calm.

She whimpered. “Please… fuck me.”

His index finger plunged into her earning a high moan. He curled it back it and forth, calling for more whines and gasps. As her volume amplified, and with each squirm, his delight grew. He tested adding his middle finger. God she was tight.

“More. Oh fuck, please more.” She pleaded.

“Hungry little whore.” He condoned. He pulled his fingers out with a pop, rubbing them clean against his white cotton shirt.

His hands went for her hips, digging sharply into them, as he pulled her waist further off the counter and closer towards him. Without warning, he thrusted deep into her. She let out a scream mixed of pain and pleasure as he stretched against her walls. He guided himself, forward and back, slowly at first building up speed.

She cried out as the force built, sweat building on the nape of her neck. Michael’s breath quickened as he buried himself deeper into her core. With one hand still gripping her waist, he used the other to loosen the tie around his neck, flipping its end over his shoulder.

The sound of his own groan surprised him as his own climax grew closer. His free hand went for her hair, pulling her back and arching her back. She hissed as the counter bit into her hips but he continued relentlessly. As her cries grew frequent and louder, he pounded into her harder and harder, grunting as he went. Finally, he felt her squeeze around him and he let himself go, a wave of pure light washing over him. For a moment, nothing existed but pure bliss.

In the blink of an eye, she found herself back in her desk chair, fully clothed, yet her body still shivered as she rode out the last moments of her orgasm. She wondered for a moment if it had all been a daydream, but the dampness and soreness between her thighs proved otherwise.

Michael remained in the apartment, regaining his austere composure in the mirror, planning to get back to his intended business. Yet, if he found himself frustrated again, he may have to call upon her once more.


End file.
